


Compromise

by Elleth



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Companionable Snark, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Agneta is stuck at home after one close call, now she's having one of a different kind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Women of SSSS Femslash February Music Box Challenge](http://womenofssss.tumblr.com/musicbox): Lindsey Saunders - [Something](http://womenofssss.tumblr.com/post/156675706037/how-about-a-bit-of-shippiness-for-the-evening-who). Inspired by rather than based on.

"I don't know how you manage all this on your own," Liljá said. "I can't keep the cat hair in check to save my life, and you…" she ran a finger over the polished sideboard housing a herd of Dala horse figures, one of the few decorations in Agneta's flat, and it came away spotless, no trace of dust and not a single cat hair in sight. "... and with a broken leg to boot." 

From the sofa, where Agneta lay stretched out on a cream blanket with said leg elevated on a stack of pillows and Findus purring as he lay curled around her foot, she got one of her Captain's famed Looks, and it said about as much as any expletive could have. "Why do you think I called you over?" 

"Company? You're a grouch, but at least you're not as antisocial as some of them, and train blueprints - " Liljá ran her finger over the frame on the wall, hoping to catch some flaw in Agneta's fastidiousness, but it came away clean again - "aren't that great at chit-chat."

"Try again." 

"You got tired of hopping around on crutches and sick leave is driving you batty. Or… you're worried the replacement crew will wreck your train worse than usual. I know you hate giving her up." 

Agneta managed to make even her clapping sound sarcastic.

"Oh, come now, which one is it? I'm not cooking you dinner until you're at least giving me a reason."

"You could start by making us some tea." 

"You must be trying to seduce me if you're busting out the big guns. Since when can you afford to splurge on tea?" 

Something flitted across Agneta's face - the hint of a smile, the twitch of the corner of her mouth, and Liljá took a moment to quell the answering flutter in her stomach. There was a reason Liljá hadn't looked for anything serious. It wasn't just that work with its long shifts and travel times barely left her time, but she and Agneta - they were military, on the same crew for five years, and they'd come together on and off a few times - on the train when Gustav and Julius manned the other defense sector, or to unwind in between shifts - but it was rare that they took it off work. 

Liljá snorted. If Agneta was serious - which she rarely _wasn't_ , come to think of it, even if she smiled or joked - well, they were both in for an interesting night, and Agneta's silence spoke volumes. "That bad, huh? Think you can manage to woo me properly with that leg of yours?" 

"Try me." 

"Do I have to?" 

It made sense of some things. The lit candles on the window sill before the view of the city in the darkening afternoon, the antique radio crooning out the Mora public radio station on low volume, some slow female voice in an old-world language, and a guitar. At this hour they were running their famous _Songs from Year 0_ program. Agneta knew Liljá liked all of that, and in a way that preparation was as fastidious as Agneta herself was. A bit clinical, but nice enough, and comfortable to be around.

"You'll never know if you don't."

"Nah. You move like a sailor on land at the best of times, now that that troll used your leg as a toothpick you'll hardly manage to be any more graceful." Liljá easily ducked the pillow that came flying her way. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you asked me over. I'm glad you're still here to ask me over. The close calls are less fun. That was some troll, huh?" 

A sigh told her that she'd hit the mark this time. Liljá decided not to pry for any more admissions - Agneta would give away more if and when she was ready - and moved back to the sofa, pillow in hand. Up close in the warm, dim light, Agneta looked like she hadn't slept in days. Liljá knelt on the floor by her head and pulled her into a gentle kiss, relishing the sensation of Agneta's lips parting under hers, a breath rushing out in another sigh while her hand curled into Liljá's hair. Liljá slipped the knitted cardigan off Agneta's shoulders and massaged at the tension in her muscles, brushing aside the sensible braid that hung between her shoulder blades, instead of her usual hair loops. 

"I could get used to _this_ kind of close call," Agneta said when they came apart for a respite. "Almost makes the other ones worth it."

"As long as you don't make it a habit, I'll come if you call. How's that for a compromise?"

The quick almost-smile was back; Agneta's eyes turned a little less flinty, and this time she reached for Liljá. "Unprofessional. But good enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Liljá, the Nordic Names wiki is telling me, is a Sami form of Swedish Lilja, and hey, why not? There still is a Sami branch on the language tree in Y90, after all.


End file.
